Belum ada judul
by Motsure No Yami
Summary: "kimi to boku nigiri shimeta futatsu no teno naka de umareta hikari ima, hanatou" paragraph lirik pertama dari nada dering ponsel Pemuda beralis tebal tedengar keras sampai ke dapur, Rock Lee pun segera melesat menuju kamarnya sebelum nada dering ponselnya berakhir. Rock lee hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar semua perkataan seseorang di ponselnya,


~~~ **Belum ada Judul** ~~~

Based on Author True Love Story

 **WARN: Gaje, banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: "** kimi to boku nigiri shimeta futatsu no teno naka de umareta hikari ima, hanatou" paragraph lirik pertama dari nada dering ponsel Pemuda beralis tebal tedengar keras sampai ke dapur, Rock Lee pun segera melesat menuju kamarnya sebelum nada dering ponselnya berakhir.

Rock lee hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar semua perkataan seseorang di ponselnya, setelah berhasil tepat waktu menjawab telfonnya sebelum nada dering berhenti, semua terasa seperti tidak adil. Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang bisa Rock Lee tolak, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menerima dan menjalaninya dan terus melangkah maju

 ***FlashbackON***

3 tahun sebelum Rock Lee mendapat panggilan telfon dari sepupu perempuan mantan pacarnya.

"yokatta, dengan begini aku yakin dapat masuk Sma favorite yang ayah ibuku inginkan" Gumam Rock Lee setelah melihat hasil ujian kelulusan sementara Smp miliknya.

"ahhhh lagi-lagi gagal, hmbbbb mungkin sma swasta saja udah cukup dah" keluh pemuda bertato taring merah pada kedua pipinya

"ayolah kiba-kun, itu hanya hasil sementara untuk 1 materi pelajaran" Rock Lee mencoba menyemangati kiba yang wajahnya mulai suram

"hhhngh, mudah kau mengucapkannya karena nilai mu tetap stabil di semua pelajaran" Jawab kiba ketus dengan aura yang semakin suram

"setidaknya kamu lebih beruntung…" ucap Rock Lee pelan

"ehhh, nani?" Tanya kiba, karena jawaban rock lee barusan kurang terdengar.

"hahaha, iya. Nandemo" ucap rock lee sembari tersenyum "ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar" tabah rock lee dengan menunjukan wajah minta di kasihani.

"hahaha ke rumahku aja yuk, sudah lama kamu ga main ke rumah" ajak kiba, karena sadar waktu mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal konyol bersama sudah tidak lama lagi sampai pengumuman kelulusan.

"hmmb besok aja dah kib, saya ada acara hari ini"

"hngggh, okelah sampai jumpa besok" ucap kiba, dan berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda motornya

"yokaii, jha matta ashita" rock lee pun menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah menuju pulang

Rumah rock lee yang hanya berjarak 2 Km dari sekolahnya membuatnya merasa belum perlu memiliki kendaraan pribadi, lain hal dengan kiba yang rumahnya di desa tetangga. Mau tidak mau, kiba memerlukan kendaraan

Sesampainya di rumah, rock lee langsung menuju kamar untuk ganti pakaian, terlihat catatan kecil di dekat pintu kamarnya "kami pergi kerumah nenek dulu, kau jaga rumah jangan lupa check semua pintu di rumah udah di kunci belum sebelum tidur, kalau perlu uang ambil aja di tempat biasa" isi catatan yang tanpa rock lee bacapun ia sudah tau isinya.

Ibu rock lee biasa memberi catatan kecil di dekat pintu kamar rock lee, jika ada kepentingan mendadak.

Rock lee pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju kesehariaanya, tapi kali terlihat berbeda dari biasanya rock lee tidak memakai pakaian ketatnya yang berwarna hijau. Kali ini penampilannya lebih santai dari biasanya dengan kaos tangan panjang berwarna hitam polos, dan celana pendek selutut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan basket.

"cih, Cuma nasi tadi ikut aja di ajak kiba…" gerutu rock lee setelah melihat persediaan makanan di rumahnya

"jam berapa sih ka-san berangkat, sampe Cuma ada nasi doang ke gini hhhh" Rock lee yang memang sudah kelaparan membuatnya terlihat makin autis dengan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa tidak akan ada harapan kalau hanya memandangi meja makan, rock lee pun bangkit menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk melakukan ritualnya jika ayah dan ibunya tidak dirumah, dengan menghidupkan lilin yang entah dari mana datangnya kini ia mengucapkan mantra "dadio, dadio" sambil terkikik geli rock lee memang suka iseng kalau dia sedang sendirian di rumah, dia pun mengambil uang tabungannya yang di taruh di laci lemari ibunya.

"15000 rupiah, hmbbb cukuplah makan bakso sama isi bensin" ucap rock lee dan menuju garasi rumahnya setelah mengambil beberapa uang

Dengan perlahan rock lee membuka pintu garasi lalu mengeluarkan sepeda motor milik ayahnya, sedangkan ayah dan ibu rock lee pergi dengan mengedarai mobil.

Sepeda motor yang akan rock lee pakai, segera ia bawa keluar dari garasi. Dan menghidupkan mesinnya dengar cara engkol, bukan karena starternya rusak. Tapi sepeda motor ayah rock lee jarang di pakai, dalam 1 minggu mungkin hanya 3 kali di gunakan. Meski rock lee bukan orang yang mengerti tentang mesin, tapi ia cukup mengerti untuk menjaga keadaan mesin kendaraan.

Sementara motor sedang dalam ke adaan hidup, rock lee meninggalkan sepeda motor dan mengunci pintu garasi dari dalam dan keluar melalui pintu depan rumahnya.

"mungkin kerumah kiba aja dah abis makan dari pada manyun di rumah"gumam rock lee yang sudah ada di atas sepeda motor dan mulai menarik gasnya.

* **SKIP* Author gak mau kalian tahu cara makan author yang gak wajar**

Rock lee sekarang mengarah ke rumah kiba, setelah mengisi perutnya yang sudah 2 jam cacingnya main keroncong, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang wanita bercepol dua melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, "saya?" ucap rock lee pelan, clingak clinguk untuk memastikan lambaian tangan memang mengarah padanya

"hmbbb" dari kejauhan wanita itu mengangguk

Rock lee pun segera menyetir sepeda motornya ke arah wanita itu, "ada apa ya?" Tanya rock lee bingung, karena tidak mengenali wanita itu

"anoo, maaf kamu rock lee kan?" Tanya wanita itu, di balas dengan anggukan singkat dari rock lee

"sudah ku duga, ano rock lee-san aku perlu bantuan dikit bisa?" pinta wanita itu dengan sedikit memelas

"bantu apa ya? Terus bisa tau saya dari mana?" ucap rock lee yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan siapa wanita ini

"ohhh iya, saya ten ten wakil ketua osis di Sekolah kita" penjelasan dari wanita itu pun mengobati rasa penasaran rock lee

"hooooo, ok dah bantu apa mba?" jawab rock lee sok ngerti, padahal tetep masih gak tau ngerti. Maklum rock lee Cuma deket sama kiba doang, dengan yang lain Cuma sekedar kenal karena rock lee jadi server di kelas alias ngebagiin contekan sm murid kelasnya atau kelas lain, apa lagi kenal murid cewe bisa kiamat dunia.

"jangan mba geh rock, seumuran kita ni. Tua amat di panggil mba" jawab ten-ten sedikit bercanda, "jadi gini rock, kamu kenal kan sama kiba itu anak kelas 3-A di Smp kita. Nah aku di suruh anter kertas hasil ujian ini, soalnya ketuker sama kertas hasil ulangan tahun lalu" rock lee yang sudah gak tahan dengan percakapan panjang apa lagi sama yang baru ia kenal Cuma manggut manggut seolah ngerti.

"yaudah, mba kebetulan saya mau kerumah kiba sekarang, sini kertasnya biar saya yang kasih" ucap rock lee sembari menengadahkan tangan

"mba lagi deh~~ gw cipok nyaho lu" ucap ten-ten spontan rock lee Cuma bisa diam, terpaku, membantu ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar wanita mengatakan kata yang ahhh sudahlah, dan lebih parahnya kini di kepalanya terbayang tiba-tiba ada perempuan mencium bibirnya tengah hari bolong.

"oi Lee-kun, jangan di anggep seriuslah. Biasa aja kaya gak pernah ciuman aja" terdengar samar suara ten-ten merendahkan pengalaman cinta seorang Rock Lee.

Rock lee yang selalu benci di remehkan, dan sifatnya yang tidak pernah mau kalahpun hanya membantah dengan beberapa kalimat "lebih dari ciuman sudah pernah sy rasakan" kira kira seperti itulah cara rock lee pertama kalinya berbohong pada seorang wanita, boro-boro ciuman pegangan tangan aja gak pernah lagi pula dia Cuma main sama kiba dari lulus Sd sampai akhirnya akan lulus Smp.

"sudah, jadi gimana ini sekarang? Mana kertasnya biar sy yang anter" ucap kiba agar gak makin banyak kebohongan terjadi, segera ia akhiri dengan menanyakan soal permintaan ten-ten.

"gini aja, aku ikut kamu ya kerumah kiba. Soalnya gak enak kalau kamu yang antar, kesalahan dari sekolah soalnya saya sebagai wakil ketua osis juga bertanggung jawab buat minta maaf" tawar ten-ten untuk ikut bersama rock lee ke rumah kiba

Rock lee yang polos nan naïf hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ten-ten duduk di jok belakang dan memberikan sebuah masker, maklum jalan pedesaan ke arah rumah rock lee sangat berdebu. Setelah ten-ten memakai masker ia pun duduk di belakang rock lee, dengan sedikit memeluk pinggang rock lee, mereka berdua mulai berjalan di atas sepeda motor menyusuri jalan berdebu pedesaan menuju rumah rock lee.

"lee cepetan dikit dong bawanya, udah ke sorean ini, bisa kemaleman aku pulang ke rumah" tegas ten ten karena merasa rock lee menyetir terlalu pelan.

"ehhhh, iya lupa. Tapi saya memang gak pernah ngebut kalau bawa motor, enak juga santai gini gak bahaya" ucap rock lee santai.

Rock lee yang terbiasa pulang malam akibat bermain kerumah kiba, tentu gak bisa ngerasain perasaan ten ten yang gak boleh telat kalau pulang ke rumah.

"ahhhh mou, turun sekarang.!" Tegas ten-ten, rock lee yang kebingungan hanya menurut

"ehhh kok, mau ngapain ini? kamu mau begal saya?" rock lee mulai panic, karena setelah berhenti ten-ten mengambil alih untuk menyetir

"jangan ngaco, cepat naik" jawaban ten-ten pun sukses membuat rock lee patuh.

"ammmppuuuunnn, makkkkkk tolong anak mu" rock lee menjerit histeris, setelah merasakan di bonceng ten-ten dengan kecepatan 110Km/Jam

"banci" ucap ten-ten pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh rock lee

"ehhhhh nani? Siapa banci, mana?" ucap rock lee polos sembari mengeluarkan bentda seperti celana dalam terbuat dari besi entah dari mana.

"ehhh buat apaan tuh?" ucap ten-ten melihat apa yang rock lee lakukan dari kaca spion sepede motor.

"kata kiba, kalau ada banci harus pakai ini untuk menyelamatkan masa depan" ucap rock lee polos, dan telminya kalau sebenarnya kata banci di tujukan untuk rock lee

"hahahaha" sepanjang jalan rock lee hanya kebingung, mendengar ten-ten tertawa

Sesampainya di rumah kiba,

* **Sfx:dingdong** * bel pintu rumah kiba berbunyi

"siapa?" suara kiba terdengar dari balik pintu rumah

"ini saya kib, rock lee" dib alas rock lee dari luar sembari melepaskan celana besinya.

"ehhh kok bisa sama ten-ten, lee motornya taruh garasi aja kaya biasa" ucap kiba setelah membuka pintu dan sedikit bingung ten-ten bisa bareng sama rock lee

"yuk masuk ucap kiba" tanpa basa basi mengajak ten-ten masuk tanpa perduli rock lee yang sedang mendorong motornya ke arah garasinya,

"kiba buka pintunya, gimana bisa masukin motor kalau garasi di kunci" tiba tiba rock lee nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi dan ngomel

"ahh kaya apa aja, kamu tuh udah kaya keluarga sendiri disini, ngapain aja bebas asal jangan ngabisin makanan" ucap kiba tanpa dosa

"kampret" ucap rock lee, yang merasa rencananya ke rumah kiba terbongkar. Dan langsung menuju garasi lewat dalam rumah.

Ten-ten yang melihat ke akraban rock lee dan kiba hanya bisa terkikik geli

"ahh iya, ten-ten kesini tumben malah bisa bareng tu alis singit gimana ceritanya" Tanya kiba penasaran, sahabat kecilnya bisa bareng dengan wanita yang memiliki gelar di sekolahnya, terlebih lagi untuk ke rumah kiba.

"ehhh ini soal kemaren, kertas yang kamu bawa itu bukan hasil ujian kelulusan, tapi hasil ulangan kenaikan kelas tahun lalu" jawab ten-ten, bak di sambar petir kiba langsung berlari ke kamarnya mengambil kertas hasil yang ia bawa sepulang sekolah. Ia lihat tanggalnya

"alamak, bener ini tanggal kemaren. Hadohhh malu mak, isin isin aku" ucap kiba dengan muka sedikit memerah

"mana kiba?" Tanya rock lee ke ten-ten yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang TV keluarga kiba

"gak tau lee, tau tau dia naik ke atas udah 30 menit ni dia belum turun" ucap ten-ten khawatir karena sudah setengah jam menunggu kiba yang tiba tiba pergi.

"apa dia marah ya? Karena sekolah kasih kertas hasilnya" tambah ten-ten sedikit melas

"udah biar saya yang nyeret dia turun" ucap kiba, dan langsung pergi menyusul kiba di kamarnya.

"oi kib, ngapain? Di tungguin di bawah malah asik tidur di kamar" ucap rock lee setelah melihat kiba yang tergolek lemah di lantai kamarnya.

"tidur biji mata lu, malu gua njer ketemu ten-ten. Teledor banget sampe gak ngeliat tanggal hasil ujian dulu sebelum gua terima" ucap kiba sedikit menahan air mata.

"hooooo,.." jawab rock lee singkat

"udah ayo turun, selesain dulu urusannya" ajak rock lee

"ogah malu gua, lu aja lah lee" belum sempat kiba selesai bicara, rock lee sudah memegang kaki kiba dan menyeretnya menuruni tangga * **Sfx:bukkbleetakktakkbukkk** * suara kepala kiba gondal gandul membentur anak tangga dengan indah.

"nih kibanya ten" ucap rock lee tanpa dosa, menunjukan wajah kiba yang sudah seperti menyerap air 1 sumur. Bengkak lebam biru biru

"ehhh" ten-ten hanya kaget melihat dua orang absurb yang ada di hadapannya sekarang

"aku pulang dulu ya kib udah maghrib ni" ucap ten-ten berpamitan

"lah jadi gimana ini urusan kertas hasil?" Tanya rock lee singkat

"kertasnya udah di ambil sama ibunya rock lee barusan" jawab ten-ten,

"hooooo" lagi lagi sifat rock lee yang gak peka membuat perempatan muncul di jidat kiba

"oi, anterin gih dia balik. Jalan disini bahaya kalo malem" ucap kiba bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"gile lu, ntar kalau saya di begal gimana, di culik terus organ tubuh saya di jual gimana?" rock lee kau sangat polos nak, sampai author sekarang benar benar malu mengakui bahwa kau memerankan author dalam fanfic ini.

"tuh liat author udah pundung, berenti bentar jadi orang polos. Sana anterin ten-ten balik" ucap kiba

"yokaii, saya juga langsung pulang dah kib. Jam segini biasanya ortu saya udah pulang dari kota" ucap rock lee berpamitan

"kalau soal itu jangan khawatir lee-kun, tante udah minta ijin sama ayahnya lee-kun suapaya bisa minep disini" ucap lembut dari ibu kiba memecah suasana

"tante udah bikin nasi kare kesukaan kiba dan lee-kun lho" tambahnya dan tiba tiba rock lee banjir liur

"udah sana cepetan" tegas kiba, sembari menujukan tangan ke arah jam dinding

"yokaiii berangkat dulu yak" pamit rock lee

"tante, kiba saya pamit ya" ucap ten-ten

Rock lee segera mengeluarkan sepeda motor dari garasi dan menyetir ke arah gerbang rumah kiba tempat ten-ten, kiba dan ibunya menunggu

Tanpa pikir panjang ten-ten sudah naik ke atas motor di bonceng rock lee, "tante pulang ya" ucap ten-ten sembari memegang pinggang rock lee yang sudah mulai menarik handle motor menambah laju kendaraanya.

Rock lee dan ten-ten sudah terlihat jauh dari pandangan kiba dan ibunya

"kamu suka kan sama perempuan itu? Kok malah di biarin rock lee yang anterin pulang" canda ibu kiba

"apaan si mah" balas kiba ketus, tapi kiba gak pinter boong terlihat jelas kedua pipi kiba memerah

"tee hee" senyum genit ibu kiba

"aku mau main game dulu, kalau rock lee dah datang panggil ya mah. Ada yang ku omongin ke dia" ucap kiba dan melangkah masuk dalam rumah menuju kamarnya.

"araaa, rival cinta anak muda di mulai" ibu kiba mulai menjahili kiba

"mamahhhh!" ucap kiba singkat sembari mengeluarkan deathglare

"hidoi" ucap ibunya pelan sembari memasang wajah imut

 **~~~Owari~~~**

 **Arigatou mina, udah membuang buang waktunya**

 **Dengan membaca cerita gajelas**

 **Review demi memperbaiki author sangat di terima, flame/bash juga gapapa. Author pasrahan orangnya.**


End file.
